Covers, Chairs and Tricks
by makristina
Summary: Danny comes home late after a long night at work. D/L Rated T to be safe.


By: makristina

Rating: T (Just to be safe)

Pairing: D/L, duh.

A/N: Thought this up out of nowhere, read and review please!

Disclaimer: The usual, no mine.

* * *

She liked to bury herself in the covers.

He discovered this shortly after their night on the pool table. She tends to sleep with her head completely covered by mounds of sheets and blankets. And he doesn't get it. He once asked her why she does it and she nonchalantly replied, "'cause it feels like a cavern, safe and warm." Whatever that means.

And as he walks into his apartment, he notes the pair of black, leather boots sitting by the door. He got called in and was only returning very late at night. They had gotten into this habit of going over to the others place when the other was working late. Maybe so they could come home to someone after a long day. Maybe to just be there. He never knew why they did it, but it was kind of some unspoken rule, and he had to smile to himself.

He took off his jacket and hung it up next to hers. He hoped they could make more unspoken rules and habits, without even consulting each other. It made him feel as though they'd be together forever, putting those unspoken rules and habits in action.

Come to think of it, they had lots of habits. Like how whenever she got home late, he'd always wake up and make her a cup of tea and they would sit on the couch and talk about their days. Or how if he'd come home late, she'd always keep dinner in the microwave, with a loving post-it note stuck to the microwave. He walked into the kitchen, read over the note of words of "I love you"s and "hope you had a good day" quickly, then opened up to find that nights dinner. Backed potato, green beans and grilled chicken with alfredo sauce. He punched in a few numbers and while his dinner was heating up, he went to change.

And of course, when he walked in, he found her buried under his comforter. He walked over and placed a kiss on the top of her exposed head. Chuckling to himself, he walked over to his dresser to change.

She moved a bit, still half asleep, causing the blanket that covered her face to shift and fall away from her. Now exposed to the fresh and cool air of the room, she crinkled her nose and grabbed the blanket in her fists and pulled it up to her nose, blinking a few times. She was instantly jolted awake when she saw him standing by the dresser, looking down at his hands that were currently unbuttoning his shirt. She smiled into the blanket and just watched him, hoping he wouldn't catch her awake.

He pulled the shirt from his arms and she watched him toss it on the chair that sat against the wall, beside the door. Oh that chair. _That_ chair had been through many a moment with them. Like the time she sat on his lap, clutching the back of it as they released together. Or the time she used it as a prop in a striptease he had bet she wouldn't do. Or the time she crawled up into his lap and cried into his shoulder, on the anniversary of her friends' murder. Yes, _that_ chair, meant a lot to her.

Danny's paints falling to the floor with a thud broke her from her reverie. She glanced over at him, and couldn't suppress the little giggle that formed. When he glanced over she closed her eyes, in a mock-sleep.

* * *

Danny grinned as he saw Lindsay checking him out from the bed. He could totally play this out. Once stripped of everything but his boxers, he walked over to his side of the bed, and slid under the covers. He lay on his side, looking down at her.

"Oh, Lindsay," he said, pretending he was reminiscing and declaring his love for her. "I love you so much. You truly are the light of my life. You're my world, my soul, my heart. I love everything about you. The way your hair is, the way your lips are, the way you eyes shine..." Lindsay didn't move an inch, but she still was awake. She had this internal thought that something was up, and he was acting strange.

"...and I would love to make love to you, dressed up as a tree..."

That's when she opened her eyes in shock. She looked over at him, mouth hanging slightly open. His eyes were shining with laughter, and he was biting his cheeks to prevent from laughing.

"Wait...what?" She asked in disbelief.

That's when he couldn't contain his laughter any longer. And that's also when she realized she'd been played. He did see her wake up, and wanted to mess with her.

"...you should have seen...your face...priceless..." he tried to speak between his laughter, and was now lying on his back, still chuckling.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Absolutely hilarious," She was being sarcastic, of course, but she couldn't help but smile. She rolled her eyes and rolled on top of him, causing him to stop laughing to grin and raise an eyebrow in her direction. She was pressed against, him and he had trouble stringing together a coherent sentence.

"You, uh, want somethin', Montana?" He said, cocky.

"Shut up," she said while grabbing his face and hovering her mouth over his.

"My pleasure," he said, still grinning against her lips.

A/N: Okay, so I know it was kinda random, and a little jumpy, but I thought it up at 2 a.m. and no one knows what kind of headspace I'm in at that time. So, here's what it became. Reviews make my heart be faster, just to let you know.


End file.
